Light towed vehicles such as trailers and caravans frequently have a jockey wheel mounted on the draw bar to enable the vehicle to be maneuvered or leveled when not attached to a tow vehicle. For either of these the jockey wheel needs to contact the ground. However, when the towed vehicle is being towed it necessary that the jockey wheel is raised from the ground, so that bumps and similar protrusions do not damage the jockey wheel assembly.
A jockey wheel assembly may be provided with a mechanism that allows the vertical position of the wheel to be adjusted.